


Snippets of pack life

by Northern_Queen_78



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Happy Family, I just wanted to write something happy, M/M, Pack Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Queen_78/pseuds/Northern_Queen_78
Summary: Small snippets of pack life through Derek's eyes





	Snippets of pack life

1\. Shopping.   
It was Dereks turn to do the grocery shop. It was decided that they should mix up the chores between the pack since everyone loved into the pack house. Grocery shopping was his most hated activity for the pack. The only thing he hated more than having to go through the entire ordeal was going through it with Stiles. 

His ADHD made him the worst for shopping, meaning he had to keep his attention in his mate to stop him from getting grabby hands.

Instead he chose the biggest shopping cart and force him to sit in the middle.

“ I’m not a child!” Stiles whined leaning against the bottles of water and soda Derek had piled behind him.

Derek grunted as he passed him a couple of boxes of cereal. 

“At least get me coco pops, not the store brand crap!” He whined again, passing the generic coco rice back. 

Sighing, Derek handed him the ones he wanted. As much as he complained and grumbled he always wanted to see his hyperactive boyfriend happy. The idiot grinning up at him, sitting crossed legged in a grocery cart because he got the right coco pops was his. He smiled before bending over to kiss his forehead.   
“Eww gross.” Was all Stiles replied as the pulled out of the aisle to get more food. Feeding a pack their size took a lot of food. 

 

2\. Readjusting.  
Readjusting to pack life was hard for Derek. When he eventually came back to beacon hill, Stiles and Scott were still running their stupid little pack. In fact they were doing it well. Scott had grown into a fine alpha, and Stile was the perfect second, doing almost all the thinking for the pack. 

It had started off small when he returned, Stiles going slightly out of his way to see and do things for him, like delivering him food occasionally, sending texts to check up on him before he eventually showed up and made them both dinner in Derek’s loft. After that it had went pretty quick, they’d ended up in bed together that night. And continued that for a while before feelings got voiced. After that Scott had brought up joining their pack after the second month of dating Stiles.   
Of course he’d refused. And refused again after he’d joined them against the new big bad, before he finally accepted. Before proposing to Stiles. 

It took him way too long to readjust to be able to take commands off Scott though. Neither felt comfortable because of how it used to be, with Derek being the leader. Stiles felt none of that of course, he settled pretty quickly into bossing Derek around. 

It took to there being a fight with another pack for Scott to assert his alphaness over Derek. Since then they still rarely did well with him as Scotts beta, he ended up being a different kind of beta to the pack than the rest. He wasn’t up for being a rule following beta unless it was important. It worked for them though, and so he became pack, with his fiancé and pack members he was ready for anything.

3\. New pack member.  
It had been a while since they’d accepted anyone into the pack, of course until Kira got pregnant everyone had joined by accident. This pup was planned, and already loved by everyone.   
From the day she announced they were trying, to the day she actually got pregnant Stiles and Derek had to put up with hers and Scotts fear about it. Since she got pregnant though, it had been pretty smooth ride for the entire pack.   
Derek was the problem since then. Hed had no real problems since being accepted back into the pack and eventually getting engaged to Stiles. But the idea of much younger oavk members freaked him out way too much, he still remembered what Kate did to his family, the children who had died just for being in the same family as werewolves never mind a kitsune as well. All he could see was the possibility for hunters to ruin their lives. The very haply life his pack led together. 

He’d almost go as far as to say he was against the kid, until he had been born. 

He was born early, and was born tiny. So tiny Derek couldn’t believe his eyes. Or the happiness he felt to see how safe and happy his pack was. The twins had decorated the entire house with banners and streamers. They’d enlisted the help of Liam and Mason to reach every corner that Scott and Kira would see, including the kitchen and bathrooms. Jackson and Danny video called from London, just to see the new pack member. 

Lydia had instantly demanded they set up some form of college find for him. Alison had agreed and began researching different interest rates in banks. The rest of the pack contributed in their own way, including people like Stiles and Isaac buying insane gifts for him, including bears as large as Derek. 

Derek himself had no idea how to welcome the kid. Until he’d been born he’d been too busy trying to think of ways to keep him safe to think about it. 

He checked all the fore alarms were working, and had stiles look up and upgrade their security for the house. He was determined to make the house as safe as possible for this kid


End file.
